PT 005
So, previously... After an incident from your first jump, you were left lost in voidspace with your plane map fried and no way home. Dalarei merged with an alien being to become Duo, a new being born of both their personalities and memories. He seems stable but for safety, no one wants him back on duty just yet. You also crossed paths with two different entities. The Celestial Bureaucracy, a religious government organization obsessed with controlling and eliminating arcane studies, which they call Dark Energy. They are in combat with the second group you met, the Oni, which are seeking freedom to practice all safe magics and prayer. You have formed contact with the Oni and they have sent along an ambassador in the form of Viktor, an agent you had previously met. Lastly, you heard of another group out there. The Kymal. A slaver race with dangerous powers. You met a victim of them with the Shardmind (who were also keeping a very minor demigod captive to keep their plane alive, you feed him and convinced him to let them live). The Shardmind's plane was destroyed by the Kymal when they tried to break away from them. So, that covers where we've been in game. But we're not picking off right where we left off. I'd say a little less than a week has gone by since the last adventure. The demigod Qudhos has gone off to do...whatever it is he does. Captain Grax has continued to push you to try new plane jumps. Some of the planes have had no signs of sentient life, but been otherwise unobtrusive. Some have been just empty space, likely left behind from a plane that no longer exists. We pick up with you on a rare inhabited plane. It goes by Aquas, and, as the name suggests is a plane covered by water with the sentient species being the triton who live down below. Grax is currently meeting below the ocean with them to discuss alliances and trades with Duma and an armed guard as an escort, leaving Xho in charge of the ship in his absence. The rest of you have free rein for now, if you have anything you want to check on. After that, you would meet in the mess hall for lunch. Forgewight is getting more and more frustrated that his calculations for the jump home aren't working. He thought he'd have them home by now. So he's holed up in engineering, probably. Sage is cooking lunch probably with something weird from some of the planes we have visited recently 7:37 PM For what it's worth, Forgewight your engineering team is doing their best to try and update things to your specifications, and you're calculating coordinates that you can remove based on info you now have. Forgewight, 7:39 PM (Doesn't matter! Theo is still frustrated and probably becoming a bit insufferable, so he's isolated himself somewhat.) Commander Xho will probably check on him later. 7:45 PM Ensign Oppenheimer, who is currently monitor systems with Duma gone...monitors the systems. "All quiet, sir. Captain and the crew's vitals are coming through fine. Guess the meeting's going well." Commander, 7:46 PM That could change at any time. 7:48 PM Oppenheimer nods. "Right sir. Sorry sir. Not dropping my diligence." Commander, 7:49 PM I did not think you would. 7:49 PM At this time I will jump ahead to lunch. Captain still has not returned, but has not given any sign of concern. Commander Xho will hand the bridge over to someone else, with instructions that they alert her immediately if the situation changes. 7:51 PM As you enter mess, with your replacements coming on for you, you would see different people set up around. Viex has set themselves up with Vlad and a high-elven woman some of you may recognize as the ship's counselor. You see the science team in a corner, some security officers taking a table...and Duo...who's sitting alone. Sage, you have set up a nice sort of buffet with a lot of different foods you all recognize...and one you probably don't. It's slices of a strange purple fruit with a "WARNING: HOT" sign about them. Commander Xho would normally sit by herself (as some people do not want to sit with their boss, and also, some of them are elves) but goes to sit by Duo this time. 7:54 PM Duo straightens up as you approach. "Hello, Commander. Anything exciting happen?" Commander, 7:55 PM Largely paperwork and personality clashes. 7:55 PM He's set up a little salad for himself which he has topped with the strange purple fruit. Commander Xho did take a little bit of it, and like everything else on her plate, it's by itself, not touching any other thing on her plate. 7:56 PM Duo: "...I've been talking with the counselor...as you told me. So...I was wondering if we could discuss me...coming back." Commander Xho nods. Commander, 7:57 PM What do you think? 7:58 PM Duo: "I have lost none of my skills. I remember passing every test at the academy, I know the ship still. I have lost nothing from when I was Dalarei." Commander Xho nods. Commander, 7:59 PM And? 8:00 PM Duo: "I know you're afraid of One's immaturity, but I've come a long way. I talk, I listen. Everything seems fine to me." Duo: "...I can't sit by while everyone else is doing something. I feel both bored and guilty. I was assigned here to do a job." Commander, 8:02 PM Perhaps an alternative assignment would be a good way to begin again. 8:03 PM Duo: "...look, I've been doing clerical work for you and I cannot learn anything more about basketball. It is so boring, Commander." Commander, 8:03 PM To read about, to watch or to play? 8:06 PM Duo: "I haven't played yet. I have tried watching the game from multiple angles in the illusion chamber. It's a sport that barely even makes use of three-dimensional space and the scoring system is meaningless. One basket is worth two points, but then means three if it's at a certain point. It's meaningless." Commander, 8:07 PM That is unfortunate. I am still going to have to learn it. 8:08 PM Duo: "I even tried watching from the center of the staging area in the hopes I could increase the plane, at least. But then one of the holograms started yelling at me. He was dressed like a zebra and didn't even seem to be playing!" Xho, you get a message over your comm. "Commander. The Captain and his team are beaming in now." "I thought you should know." Commander, 8:10 PM Excellent. Commander Xho has probably eaten her lunch by this point? or no. 8:11 PM ((Yeah)) ((TV eat. She took an occasional bite and now seems to have finished.)) Commander, 8:12 PM Shall we go and meet them? 8:12 PM Duo nods. "Ay, Commander." Commander Xho nods, brings her plate and stuff to the proper place, and heads back to meet the captain. Sage will come up “mind if I join , nothing left to do here but dishes right now” 8:14 PM As you approach the the teleportation chamber, you see Grax leaving the room, visibly angry, with a somewhat humble looking Duma trudging behind him. Commander, 8:14 PM Please. Sir? 8:15 PM Grax: "It was a diplomatic meeting! What were you--" Duma: "He had a spear! Any orc would've made the same assumption." Grax: "It was ceremonial! The other end was a shell." Duma: "...shells can be sharp." Commander, 8:15 PM Ah, cultural exchange. 8:16 PM Grax: "He punched a member of the delegation." Duma: "He was a giant crab with a spear!" Grax: "They're fish! They're all giant somethings with spears!" Sage hands a cup of tea and warm cookie to the captain 8:16 PM Grax smiles. "Thank you, Mr. Sage." Commander, 8:17 PM Considered a socially acceptable greeting in the J'garlief tribal structure, provided it is done between equals upon meeting. 8:18 PM Duma nods. "Worked out, anyway. He thought it was funny." Commander, 8:18 PM Ah, good. 8:19 PM Grax sighs. "Good news is the triton would be willing to meet with Federation brass to talk trade terms. Bad news is they don't travel across planes themselves. They find the atmospheres on most worlds uncomfortable...for obvious reasons." Commander Xho nods. 8:20 PM Duo: "Our world has plenty of water. If we can establish a gate underneath, they could establish a base and never worry about our upper atmosphere at all." Duo: "I also believe that this plane has a healthy supply of kelsem deposits. I think those have--" Grax: "Since when do you know so much of this plane?" Duo: "...One has experience passing through here...Dalarei has the studies to apply context." Commander Xho nods. 8:22 PM Grax nods. "...Commander, get the bridge staff ready to jump...let the Professor know that we're now out of options. I want him to input those coordinates you received from the Oni seer." Commander Xho nods. 8:23 PM Duo: "Commander, maybe we should stay and establish further--" Grax: "Ensign, we've made first contact. We've established negotiations. We're not a diplomatic envoy, that's all we're authorized to do." Duo: "But another ship won't have my insight into--" Grax: "We can determine that when we get home." Duo: "...we're leaving good resources on the table." Commander, 8:24 PM That is why your report will be so valuable. Duo, with me. Commander Xho heads for the bridge. 8:25 PM Duo: "I just need another word. Captain, I--" Commander, 8:25 PM That is an order, Ensign. Sage follows Xho 8:25 PM Duo looks at you, then the captain, then follows after you two, visibly frustrated. Duo: "I know the Triton, I can remember them. If I could meet with them, I could get them to join up, easily." Commander, 8:28 PM Possibly. However, that is not our immediate goal, and also, the captain is not likely to change his mind at this point. He is extremely irritated already and it is best not to antagonize him further. 8:28 PM Duo nods, but looks unhappy. Commander, 8:29 PM I do understand your difficulty, however. I may have been thinking of this situation in a suboptimal way. Perhaps it isn't a matter of returning you to your previous duties. It is possible that your skillset has changed significantly enough that other duties would be more useful. 8:31 PM Duo's head cocks like he's considering this. Commander, 8:31 PM And perhaps more enjoyable as well. 8:32 PM As you're preparing to take off though, this will have to wait. For bridge prep now begins. You all man your stations as the Captain returns, cleaned up and out of his submersible suit. He also orders Duo and Sage to the bridge. Captain: "Ensign, as we jump, you're going to observe the monitors and viewscreens. Let me know if you see anything either of your past selves recognize." Captain: "Commander, if this place is secure and the seer's words check out, I'll be sending you down with a team to make contact. Sage will go with you to recommend supplies and assist any purchases. The Professor will also join you to discuss their plane maps and travel capabilities." Captain: "Everyone understands their mission?" Sage, 8:35 PM Yes captain. Commander Xho nods. 8:36 PM Duo nods in turn. "Aye, sir." Commander, 8:37 PM I would like to bring the ensign as well, if possible. 8:38 PM Captain nods. "Permission granted. Commander Xho, I am placing Ensign Duo under your direct command, though. Understood?" Commander, 8:39 PM Yes. 8:39 PM Captain Grax: "Good. Professor...engage." So, Forgewight inputs the code and ZOOM! Take off, like usual. Forgewight, 8:41 PM (I didn't think I was on the bridge, but okay. :) ) 8:41 PM ((I gave you a terminal on the bridge. Sorry.)) ((You can now control the engine remotely. I'm trying to find ways to get you guys together on the bridge for take off more often.)) Forgewight, 8:42 PM ((I was in Engineering sulking. But it's fine, we can say he turned up to the bridge when everyone else did.) 8:43 PM ((He told you to jump from over comms, then.)) Forgewight, 8:43 PM (That's why I haven't been saying anything.) Forgewight plugs in the coordinates, though. 8:43 PM Over the viewscreens you guys see what I can only accurately call a city that looks like Metropolis. ...since Caleb asked, kind of both the movie and Superman. It's a shiny, vaguely futuristic looking city, but not like...super sci-fi. More like twenty minutes into the future. Buildings all seem really nice and shiny, there's robots, some ships popping in and out. It all looks fairly nice. Captain (over comms): "Thank you, Professor. Prepare to teleport, I'm putting you on the next landing party." Captain turns to Duo. "Recognize anything." Duo shakes his head no. "Not really...no...just...a weird feeling, Captain. Like Deja Vu." Duo: "But not a memory." Duma: "Incoming message, sir." Captain: "Onscreen." An image appears on screen. It's a man in official look sort of office attire. Shirt, jacket, but again, seemingly very...like...future fashion. All clean and tight and no normal tie, just a tie-like design at the front. The figure is a man, half-elven. Dark hair, blue eyes. Half-Elf: "Attention ship, we do not have you cleared to land here. Are you lost?" Captain: "...um...not exactly. I am Captain Grax of the Federation of Allied Races. I'm attempting to--" Half-Elf: "I'm sorry, sir. Our council here no longer accepts offers from your Federation. We're going to have to ask you to leave at your most possible moment." Captain: "...that's not possible. I would know if our Federation had made contact with your world. We don't have you in--" Half-Elf: "Your organization hasn't...but we know of you and we do not wish you here. Thank you." Captain: "...we were told you did trade and were open to newcomers. We're just looking to trade and expand our maps. We ARE lost, in a sense. ...we just need three hours." Forgewight, 8:55 PM It's going to take an hour or so for our jump drive to be ready again anyway. 8:56 PM Half-Elf: "...if you do not make a move on our capital building or our honored elite...I can schedule you for a landing. But we are not looking to be proselytized to and we will respond to any threat to our people." Captain: "I don't know what you think you know about us, but we wouldn't dream of any such action. I will be sending down a small team to engage in trade. Thank you." Captain: "Commander, you have your team and you have your orders." The viewscreen has blinked off, incidently. Talk is done. You all good to beam down? Commander Xho nods. Commander, 8:58 PM ((Yep!)) Forgewight, 8:59 PM They seem nice. Commander, 9:00 PM Perhaps there is a similarly-named group. Sage will head to beam down Forgewight, 9:00 PM Theoretically there's an infinite number of Federations. 9:01 PM Duo: "Mistakes happen all the time." Commander Xho heads down there too. Sage, 9:02 PM He recognized the name straight off though, whatever this group did it did not leave a good impression Forgewight, 9:03 PM But not a violent one. 9:03 PM You head to the chamber and beam down. You find yourselves on a surprisingly wide city street. Heavily populated, but not crowded. It's not like Tang. Everything is clean and advanced. Cars shoot by, there are machines cleaning the streets. Commander, 9:04 PM We should try to keep to ourselves other than purchasing supplies. Sage, 9:09 PM Xho it looks like they may not like Drow here Commander, 9:09 PM Much like anywhere else, then. 9:09 PM Duo: "...I'm seeing a couple drow around." Sage will indicate subtly at someone walking by “ also some of them appear to look like Duo” 9:10 PM Duo: "........................what?!?" Looking around, you do see similarly golden eyes and shocked up hair. Some of them do appear to have "clustered". Commander, 9:12 PM Perhaps this is one of the worlds that was accidentally conquered. Forgewight looks around for warforged. 9:13 PM You do see some mechanical people around. Most of them seem to be doing a job, not trying to get somewhere. Sage will look for a map or look for anything like a information booth 9:14 PM Duo: "We haven't clustered with organics in centuries. And we all fled back to the Legion afterwards." Sage, 9:15 PM ((Nat 1)) 9:15 PM Sage, while trying to find where to go, someone comes by and knocks into you. Your head comes off. Sage goes after the tea kettle 9:17 PM You guys follow Sage's head to the end of the block where you see a young man, human, banging on the door of a building. Man: "It's not fair! Please! I tried so hard!" Commander Xho definitely eavesdrops. 9:17 PM Everyone else seems to be giving him a wide berth and trying to ignore him. Forgewight, 9:18 PM (What does the building seem to be?) Sage picks up and reattaches the head 9:18 PM Looking at it, it seems much smaller and more intricate than those around it. It almost resembles a temple from your home plane, but built into the street and with a lot of extra floors. Man: "I can't go home, you can't send me back!" Commander, 9:20 PM Excuse me, what seems to be the problem? 9:22 PM Man: "...I spent all my money to get here. I was the best candidate in my hometown, everyone knew I'd be joined. ...they're telling me my scores weren't high enough. Won't even tell me what I did wrong or how close I came...just not good enough. And now I have nowhere to go." Commander, 9:23 PM Candidate for joining. Commander Xho eyes Duo. 9:23 PM Man: "...you! You passed the tests! You must know something! Please, help me!" He's throwing himself at Duo's feet. Duo: "I...I'm an accident. I don't...I don't know what...what to say." Duo: "...do you have a name?" Man: "Kezon." Commander, 9:25 PM … are the Ones joining with people doing so voluntarily? Sage looks around for any authorities coming to the area. Commander Xho helps Kezon up. 9:26 PM Kezon: "The ascended pick their next vessel from the candidates. They want to be joined as much as we do. They've told us so." Sage, 9:27 PM How long has this been happening? Commander, 9:27 PM "Ascended" is what they call themselves? 9:27 PM Kezon: ".........for as...as long as I've ever know. Long as my grandmother's ever known. Did you not learn all this in school?" Kezon: "Or when briefed? Most off-worlders are briefed." Forgewight, 9:28 PM We just got here. 9:28 PM Voice: "From the Federation. Am I correct?" Forgewight, 9:28 PM A Federation, yes. 9:29 PM Looking in the building's doorway you now see a purple skinned tiefling. He's older than Kezon, a bit grizzly looking. Purple skin, small light borwn horns, white hair blown back and golden eyes. He's "joined". He walks down the step to face you all. "Apologies. This is not how we would've wanted you to learn about us. I am Hunt. I am a teacher here at the center." Commander, 9:31 PM I am Xho. Commander Xho introduces Duo, Forgewight, Sage. 9:32 PM Hunt nods to you but then turns to Kezon. "You knew there was no guarantee of success when you began here, Kezon. There is no shame in failure. You can try again next year." Kezon: "...I just want to know why." Hunt: "Cause there were one hundred candidate spots and over a thousand applicants. There isn't a why...go home." Tears start to form in Kezon's eyes and he runs off. Commander, 9:34 PM Unfortunate. 9:34 PM Hunt turns back to you. "It is...my job is not always a pleasant one, Xho." Commander, 9:35 PM I understand completely. What are the test standards based on? Psychological fitness? Intellect? Physical capacity? 9:38 PM Hunt: "All of the above, and several other factors. Different teachers are known to look for different things and there's always an essay section where they have to appeal to the council. It's not easy. Most go their entire lives without joining." Hunt: "The smart ones come to understand that they don't need it for what they actually want." Commander, 9:39 PM I am sure it is quite competitive. 9:40 PM Hunt: "My former self took the test three times before passing. Or, I should say this former self. My light has had several vessels." Hunt: "But I was not sent to tell you about myself. The headmaster apparently has been expecting you." Commander, 9:41 PM Ah? Interesting. Vessel is an interesting choice of words. 9:43 PM Duo: "It wouldn't've been mine!" Commander Xho eyes Dalarei in disapproval. Forgewight, 9:43 PM We were sent by an Oni diviner who thought we should come here. Commander, 9:43 PM Are your "lights" dominant components of the resulting personality? 9:44 PM Hunt: "Dominant is a wrong word. So's vessel, really. Vessel refers more to the body than the resulting spirit." He guides you into the building as he talks. Hunt: "The light bonds with the soul of every being it enters, sharing its experience, and that experience is shared with the next." Commander, 9:45 PM We too find the vocabulary challenging. 9:46 PM Hunt: "My former self is clearly not like he was, but can the light be said to be dominant when it's been buried under thirty other personalities?" Hunt: "It is difficult to truly convey to one who has only lived one lifetime. And not even to completion." Forgewight rolls his eyes. Commander Xho nods. 9:47 PM His voice has remained largely monotone as he's spoken. Not bored or distant, just very, VERY measured. Commander, 9:48 PM And I suppose the youngest "lights" gain a great deal from their joinees, too. Sage, 9:49 PM So Hunt do you know why the federation is disliked here? 9:49 PM Hunt: "Indeed. I have many experiences to draw upon now. My time exploring this plains dungeons. When my time soaring through the air as an aaracokra. Giving birth for the first time. It's all helped bring me to myself." Forgewight, 9:51 PM So you're saying, as you lived your life and went through new experiences, you changed as a person? I am gasping on the inside. 9:51 PM Hunt: "Our peoples were at war for a time, back when you'd only just began to stop fighting yourselves. We were not sure how you'd feel now, so we found it best to simply...how do you say...become scarce." Commander, 9:51 PM War? 9:51 PM Hunt gives you some side-eye, Forgewight, but decides to let it go. Hunt: "We were different back then, more like the ones who call themselves Legion. Blindly joining with everything before us. We did not understand how that would seem beyond our own perspective." Duo: "We do not do that! We don't join with organics! We only join with ourselves and machines!" Duo: "We'd never hurt anyone!" Commander, 9:53 PM Duo, hush. 9:53 PM Duo: "He's speaking ill of my people, of THEIR people!" Hunt: "We broke off from your Legion for precisely this purpose. No ability to see past their own noses." Duo: "Commander!" Commander, 9:54 PM Perhaps you should consider this from an outside perspective, ensign. 9:55 PM Duo seethes but says nothing. Commander, 9:56 PM This does seem to be a prosperous, peaceful society. 9:56 PM Hunt: "...I was perhaps curt. I apologize. The Legion has learned from its experience as well..." Forgewight, 9:56 PM So. "Ascended", huh. Sage, 9:57 PM What war do you mean? 9:57 PM Hunt: "That was the word by the organics who lived on this plane as we came. Not ours, nor our hosts at the time." Hunt: "...host is also a poor word." Hunt: "I believe you had a word for us while we were at war, though. You called us--" Voice: "The Scourge!" A very old man approaches you. Human, seemingly, withered, wrinkled, short, hunched, bald, with hair coming out of his ears. But those bright golden eyes staring out at you. He's dressed in fine, silk robes, simple but handsome. Old Man: "The Scourge! A plague sweeping across your land! Hide your sons and daughters, lest they be lost to this horrible terror!" He holds a very serious expression for a while...then he starts laughing. Commander, 10:01 PM Indeed. 10:02 PM Old Man: "Ah, horrifying what can come from two cultures misunderstanding each other so profoundly. But also kind of funny when you disassociate from it. ...best not to do that, though. Really dangerous practice. Commander, 10:02 PM Indeed. Many lives were lost. 10:05 PM He clears his throat. "Indeed. So, Ava told me to expect you. I wasn't sure when, though. She's always vaguer on those points. Guess that leaves some of the surprise in life, though." Commander Xho nods. Commander Xho decides to decide whether to murder Viktor later. Commander, 10:08 PM What did she say? 10:10 PM Old Man: "Not much. Just said she 'saw' you here. Given our past friendship, she figured she'd give me a heads up." Forgewight, 10:10 PM Why don't they like Federations here? 10:12 PM Old Man: "Not so much that we don't like ya. But we know how grudges are held. And in hindsight...you have plenty reason to hold one on us. We just were never able to figure out how to say 'whoops, sorry we did a war and got a bunch of your kind killed needlessly'. So...council decided we'd just...not contact you again. Pray you never come here for revenge." Commander, 10:13 PM Revenge is not within the Federation's stated goals and parameters. If it were, my people would certainly not have been permitted to join. Sage, 10:15 PM How do you know Ava? 10:15 PM Old Man: "Well then, maybe it's time someone reached out to say something. Start talkin' again. Shame I'm just a Headmaster. Headmaster Gottfried, by the way. Some might call me an important guy but...not important enough to start relationships with foreign whatchamacallsits." Commander, 10:16 PM Talking is certainly preferable to the alternative. 10:17 PM Gottfried: "Oh, Ava? I knew her way back when. She applied here shortly after leaving the Bureaucracy. I was applying myself and we hit it off." Gottfried: "She ultimately decided she didn't like being joined. Broke it off after a week." Gottfried: "But she's kept up with me over my lifetimes, moving from person to person. Rare you can find someone who'll still be your friend as you change like that." Commander Xho eyes Duo. 10:19 PM Duo stares straight ahead. He seems...off-put. Commander, 10:19 PM I can say where that would cause difficulties of an interpersonal variety. Forgewight, 10:19 PM So joining can be undone? 10:19 PM Gottfried: "Depending on the circumstances. Also how long they've been joined." Duo: "...Commander?" Commander, 10:20 PM Yes? 10:20 PM Duo: "...nothing." Gottfried: "...you're a bit new at this, huh kid?" Commander, 10:21 PM Noted. 10:21 PM Duo: "I am not from your people, no." Gottfried: "...haven't had a first timer here in...heh, I'm not sure I remember. Must be hard. Lots of new feelings, no idea what thoughts are whose or if it matters." Commander, 10:23 PM Perhaps we could arrange a meeting later. At this point, it might be best if we could contact your political leaders so that a discussion with the captain might be had. Forgewight, 10:24 PM We need map data. We're only here because we had a run-in with the Legion that fried our navigational data. I haven't been able to reconstruct it adequately to plot a course home yet. 10:26 PM Gottfried: "I can get you a meeting with the council. I'm not a political leader, per se, but I have taught most of them since they were barely out of diapers. Sometimes a reputation is all you need." Gottfried: "From there, they can probably get you map data. And I know I'd personally like someone to start letting us talk again." Commander Xho nods. Commander, 10:28 PM Thank you. 10:29 PM Gottfried: "For what it's worth...might be good if the boy and I met up and talked sometime fore you left. Probably some things I could do for him." Duo: "I haven't asked you to do anything for me." Gottfried: "Maybe not...still." Commander, 10:30 PM He is under some restrictions at the moment. His duties, you understand. But perhaps. I should hail the captain and explain the situation. 10:32 PM Gottfried nods. "Do what you must. For what it's worth, it was a pleasure meeting you. Hunt can show you the way out when you're done." Gottfried turns and starts walking away. Commander Xho prepares to fall over and coincidentally elbow Duo if he says anything inappropriate. 10:34 PM Duo does not say anything. Hunt: "I can give you a room to yourselves. Might be better to make a call." Sage, 10:35 PM That would be appreciated Commander, 10:35 PM Yes. Thank you. 10:35 PM Hunt bows to you and shows you to a small empty room. There are some desks and chairs currently pushed to the side. Hunt: "I will be giving a lecture here, but not for another hour or so. No one has it in the meantime." Commander, 10:36 PM Thank you. 10:37 PM Hunt bows again and makes sure to eye Duo. Duo gives a Planefleet salute instead. Hunt leaves. Duo: "...I'm sorry, Commander. I thought I had myself under control...then suddenly I didn't." Commander, 10:37 PM You did quite well. Perhaps more practice is needed. Commander Xho hails the captain, or tries to. 10:38 PM You're able to get through. The Captain's voice comes over, it's static-y, but there. Captain: "Commander Xho, didn't expect to be hearing from you quite so soon." Commander, 10:39 PM We have discovered some interesting information. I feel we should return to the ship and discuss it in person, sir. 10:40 PM Captain: "If you feel that's necessary. Should I be anticipating aggression from our hosts here?" Commander, 10:40 PM Unlikely, sir. 10:42 PM Captain: "Good. I'll prepare the meeting room. We'll beam you aboard in two minutes, Commander." Commander, 10:43 PM Excellent. Sage looks for anything written or symbology wise in the room 10:51 PM ((You don't find much in specifics, I'm afraid. It's a communal classroom, you don't find like specific subject textbooks or stuff like that. Tucked into an alcove in the podium, though, you do find some papers you quickly realize are Hunt's notes. He appears to be giving a lecture on something called the "Union Strike at the Pentagon Square". Next to each line is a little note saying something like "joking remark" or "serious statement", little notes on how to deliver the line.)) After a bit you are contacted and beamed back aboard. You enter into the meeting room and share your experiences with the Captain. Grax says nothing for a moment, breathes deeply and then says "that's...a lot." Sage, 10:54 PM And we don’t have any clue really about how their council feels Commander, 10:56 PM Or what Viktor's people intended by sending us here. Sage, 10:56 PM We can ask viktor 10:57 PM Captain: "Great idea. ARTI, send a message to the ambassador's quarters, tell him I'd like to speak with him in the meeting room." After a short period Viktor enters and sees all of you. "Um...hi?" Commander, 10:59 PM There are questions about the world your leader sent us to. 10:59 PM Viktor: "...my leader sent you somewhere?" Sage, 10:59 PM Ava Commander, 10:59 PM Your seer, perhaps, would be the better term. 11:01 PM Vitkor: "...Ava doesn't really...answer to us. Like, she helps us, she likes us, she hates the Bureaucracy...but she more just comes in and tells us stuff sometimes. Mostly we just let her be." Commander, 11:02 PM Perhaps sending us to the people who attempted to exterminate us was indeed an innocent mistake. 11:02 PM Viktor: ".....................I'm sorry, what?" Sage, 11:02 PM Mutual extermination attempts Commander, 11:03 PM I am not interested in attempting to relitigate the war. I am interested in assessing the threats at hand. Sage, 11:04 PM I am not relitigating I am acknowledging both sides here 11:05 PM Viktor: "Look, we just know the people here sell us cool stuff and let us hide out. I didn't know about any *war*." Commander, 11:05 PM ((16 insight on that.)) ((He seems earnest and shaken.)) Grax: "We can't just take the threats into account. We need to balance the opportunities as well." Commander Xho thus doesn't jump over the table and throttle the ambassador. Forgewight, 11:06 PM Ava seemed like a do-gooder. She probably sent us here in the interests of bridging the gap. Sage, 11:07 PM Without knowing the politics we are walking in blind Commander, 11:07 PM Diplomacy must be initiated. The risk of war increases with decreasing communication. Sage, 11:08 PM Except it’s worked thus far, can you guarantee the federation as a whole will accept this? 11:08 PM Grax: "Diplomacy here is a decidedly more trying task than meeting with some tritons and splitting fish sticks. Whatever they may have said, I can't buy they're all ready to make peace either." Grax: "And Sage raises a good point, we have no actual instructions from the Federation. We can't promise anything." Forgewight, 11:09 PM The basic fact of the matter is that they almost certainly know how to get home. Commander, 11:10 PM Alternately, they have lost that information and would like us to give it to them. Sage, 11:10 PM And they most certainly have good reason not too tell us 11:10 PM Duo: "If they want us to give it to them, then there's no issue. We already can't." Commander, 11:11 PM We have narrowed it down significantly, however, and they have the forces to fully utilize that information. 11:12 PM Viktor: "My people do have some regular contact with them. I could speak on your behalf. Could help." Sage, 11:13 PM Our options are basically twofold leave and accept that we are burning any diplomatic efforts or stay and meet with nothing to offer Commander, 11:14 PM Meeting keeps options open. Sage, 11:14 PM If it goes well 11:14 PM Grax: "...Ensign Duo, Ambassador Viktor, I'm going to need you both to begin work on a plan to meet with the council. You can begin in my office now, let me know what you have." Duo: "We are meeting?" Grax: "I just want some options, and you and Viktor may have the most insight right now." Grax: "Please." Commander, 11:15 PM I am not sure that's a good idea. Their people have significant levels of contempt for Duo's people. 11:16 PM Grax: "We can talk about this later, Commander." Commander Xho nods. Sage, 11:17 PM Should we go back down and try and find out more information? 11:17 PM Grax: "Duo, take the Ambassador to an office and begin brainstorming. That's an order." Duo seems puzzled but nods. Viktor just seems happy he's not being strangled. As they exit, Grax turns to Xho. "...we may have something they want." Commander, 11:18 PM Ah? 11:19 PM Grax: "You said that they held this school in some kind of temple, and they spoke of their "Ones" in very religious terms. This culture seems to value them quite highly. And we have one in the body of an ensign with no idea what to do with it." Grax: "We're basically bringing a war orphan back to its family." Commander, 11:20 PM They are two very different cultures, however. And Duo does not wish to be split. 11:21 PM Grax: "Is he even in a state to understand what he wants?" Commander, 11:21 PM Likely more so than Dalarei was previously. Sage, 11:22 PM The counselor can answer that best Forgewight, 11:22 PM Duo did not like it down there. He was immensely uncomfortable. Commander, 11:23 PM And upset. Sage, 11:23 PM I think trying to find out more information before a meeting is our best way forward 11:24 PM Grax: "...you're likely right." Grax: "...I think we can all agree that a meeting is the best option here. We risk losing too much not to at least try it." Grax: "...I also feel that Duo is our best entryway into this society. I will not force him to separate or join them, but they sounded at least interested in him. And that may open some doors." Sage, 11:26 PM But we know going in we have nothing to actually promise or offer, we risk a lot by trying as well Commander, 11:27 PM I do not like the idea of using Duo as bait. … but perhaps he should be asked first. 11:27 PM Grax: "We may have other things to offer. Technology, medicine, history. Whatever it is, we have to find it." Grax: "...so...we have two hours before we will have to give up this spot, assuming the clerk we spoke to earlier keeps his word. That's how long we have to investigate, delegate and plan for our meeting with a millenia old enemy. ...so...let's get to work. To be continued…